


real or fake, i love you

by still_i_fall



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Peter, Protective Peter, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_i_fall/pseuds/still_i_fall
Summary: And he loves her._or a series of short fics based on prompts sent to me on tumblr





	1. Jealous Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyye send me prompts on Tumblr!!!! [still-i-fall](https://still-i-fall.tumblr.com/)

  
It’s understandable that his lacrosse friends like Lara Jean, she’s amazing, but maybe they like her a little too much.

“Ayye Kavinksy where can I get a girl like Lara Jean?” One of his teammates shout, grabbing a cookie off the platter Lara Jean had made.

“I mean she can bake, she’s smart, she’s hot… why is she dating you?” There’s laughs all around and Peter rolls his eyes.

“Yeah she’s hot, can’t believe we never noticed her before.”

Peters fist clench.

“Smokin, it’s a wonder Kavinsky over here was able to get to her first, pop the legendary cherry.” Snickers all around.

“Okay, that’s it!” Peter yells and everyone stops laughing, “I don’t want to hear another word about how hot Lara Jean is and if I do I’ll make sure all of you have to run extra laps.”


	2. Protective Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A protective soft boi Peter kavinsky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey send me prompts on Tumblr [still-i-fall](https://still-i-fall.tumblr.com/)

  
Peter loves his friends to death, but sometimes they can be assholes.

Like when they just couldn’t stop commentingon Lara Jean’ s height.

“She’s just so short, man, like how do you guys… you know…”

Peter’s hands clench into fists. It’s been like this practically all day since, starting when Gabe thought it was okay to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. He can tell that Lara Jean is starting to get uncomfortable and fake girlfriend or not, he doesn’t want that.

“Little Large,” another one of his friends comments, “It’s just so easy to pick her up, she’s so light. I bet you and her have a–”

That’s it.

“If another one of you guys pick Lara Jean up like she’s a doll or something, or even comment on her height again, I will personally kick you ass. Got it?”

There’s silence until Gabe says, “Damn Kavinsky, she’s got you whipped.”


	3. Oblivious Laura Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not her fault, Peter knows that she gorgeous, and he knows that other guys notice it too. But sometimes, she's just so oblivious and doesn't even realise that these guys are flirting with her.
> 
> -
> 
> _or some guy flirts with lara jean at a party_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So this was this real quick thing that j wrote based off a prompt someone left in the comments of this. 
> 
> I've been writing this other au piece that's getting a little long that should be ready to post either tomorrow or the day after that do be on the loom out for that!

Peter hates being jealous, but he also hates when guys flirt with Lara Jean.

 

It's not her fault, Peter knows that she gorgeous, and he knows that other guys notice it too. But sometimes, she's just so oblivious and doesn't even realise that these guys are flirting with her.

 

So he's not sure he's not sure what he expected when he left her alone on the couch while he went to go get drinks. 

 

It doesn't even take long, but still, when Peter returns with drinks in hand, he finds some guy planted in the seat next to her. 

 

The fact that she’s angled herself slightly away from the guy is his first clue that she's uncomfortable. His second clue is how she leans back as the guy scoots towards and how she looms around the room, grinning when she spots him. 

 

The guy, however, still hasn't picked up on how uncomfortable Lara Jean is and mistakes her grin at Peter as grin at himself. Suddenly confident in whatever he was saying, he's places a hand on Lara Jean's leg. She jumps a little, her attention torn away from Peter. His third and final clue.

 

He is so done with this guy.

 

Peter walks toward them. The guy doesn't even seem to notice him until he's right next to Lara Jean and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

 

“Hey babe,” she says, smiling up to him.

 

He grins back at her, happy to be back next to her, “Who's this?” 

 

“Uh…” Lara Jean thinks for a moment but is clearly at a loss as to what his name could be. Ever polite, she turns to him, “I'm so sorry, I don't think I caught your--”

 

“I'm Bryan,” the guy introduces. His hand has finally left Lara Jean's leg and Peter can't help but notice that she looks just a little relieved. 

 

“And I think I'll be going now. It was nice talking to you Laura Jane. Maybe we can talk again some other time.” Bryan looks between the two of them as Peter moves to take his seat on the couch. He offers Lara Jean one final smile before glaring at Peter and leaving.

 

“He seemed nice,” Peter says sarcasticly and Lara Jean rolls her eyes.

 

“Ugh be was so boring, I just couldn't get out of the conversation with him.”

 

“Did you try hinting you had a boyfriend?” 

 

Lara Jean looks at him funny, “What do you mean?”

 

“That guy was very obviously flirting with you.”

 

She shakes her head, “He was not.”

 

“Was too. He even bothered to learn that your name was Laura Jane. I feel so stupid, all of these years I've been calling you Lara Jean when obviously I was wrong.”

 

She rolls her eyes and swats him with her hand, “Shut up.”

 

“Make me.” 

 

“Gladly.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Either head over to my Tumblr ( [still-i-fall](https://still-i-fall.tumblr.com/) ) to send me prompts and talk to me or comment them down below!


	4. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _or cuddling covinsky_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts on Tumblr ( [still-i-fall](https://still-i-fall.tumblr.com/) )

Peters favorite thing about cuddling with Lara Jean is how tiny she is. It's the fact that he can so easily wrap her up in his arms and never want to let go.

It's neck nuzzling and spooning late at night. It's resting his head on her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

It's movie nights with her family and Kitty looking over at them and shaking her head because Peter has a casual arm draped around Lara Jean as she sleeps and she can tell that it's starting to get a little uncomfortable but he refuses to move.

It's every single morning that he wakes up before her when he can just hold her in his arms and think about how lucky he is.

 

/

 

Lara Jeans favorite thing about cuddling with Peter is how warm he always is. It's winter nights and cold breezes and his arms around her keeping her warm.

It's every single time he presses his face to her neck and tickles her with his nose.

It's the movie nights when she falls asleep pressed against him and the nights when he falls asleep with his head in her lap and her hands in his hair.

It's those mornings when they're both awake but don't want to get out of bed. When her head is below his and her face is against his chest. When his arms wrap around her and pull her close like he's never going to let go.

She never wants him to let go.


End file.
